


Feeling Blue

by NoirAngel011



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Female Character of Color, Break Up, Character Study, Episode: s01e08 Princess Prom, F/M, Gay Male Character, Mermista's Bad At Feelings, Princess Prom (She-Ra), Trans Character, Trans Male Character, no beta we die like shadow weaver, we were robbed of seeing Sweet Bee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirAngel011/pseuds/NoirAngel011
Summary: Mermista runs into an old friend at the All Princess Ball who’s having just as shitty of a time as she is. Together they make it a little less unbearable.
Relationships: Mermista & Peekablue (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Peekablue/Sweet Bee (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Feeling Blue

**Author's Note:**

> So my headcanon is that Peekablue is a trans gay man, so I kinda needed to get Sweet Bee out of the picture. It’s unclear if they’re still together in season 5 or not, but I’m going with they broke up at Princess Prom. Why? Angst. And so this story can exist. Mermista and Peekablue are my new favorite power bromance.

Mermista was bored, to say the least.

To turns out, ten years really doesn’t make a difference in making a party more fun. Whether she was seven or seventeen, she still hated being at Princess Prom.

All she really remembered from her first prom was coming home from Plumeria with blisters on her feet and snot running down her face from her allergies. Sure, there were fewer things to cause physical pain here in Snows, but she still wasn’t having fun. She had spent all night avoiding Sea Hawk, despite bringing him as her plus one.

Mermista walked along the edge of the castle, looking for anything to distract her from the horrible time she was having. She turned the corner when she spotted someone she hadn’t seen in a while. 

Mermista grabbed two glasses of champagne from a nearby buffet table and made her way over to her old friend.

“Hey, shitty night?” She asked as she sat down next to the boy. He looked upset and she frowned when she saw his tear stricken face, eyeliner just starting to shift.

“Oh, hello Mermista. Fancy seeing you here.” She handed Peekablue one of the glasses of champagne and leaned back against the cold wall, taking a drink of hers.

“Yeah, well, I’m obligated to be here. Being a runestone princess  _ sucks. _ Entrapta’s already tried to run experiments on me twice tonight alone.” Peekablue cracked a smile at that.

“She’s lowkey a little scary. I heard about your new alliance thing, how’s that going?” Mermista shrugged.

“Alright, I guess. We haven’t done much together yet, but She-Ra did fix the Sea Gate, so that’s cool.” Mermista scanned Peekablue up and down. He was wearing a nice outfit, something that was a combination of a suit and a skirt, but his face didn’t match the aesthetic. “Enough about me, why are you crying?”

Peekablue sighed.

“Sweet Bee broke up with me. Ten minutes ago. In front of a lot of people. It was so embarrassing…” Peekablue rested his head in his hand, taking another drink of his champagne. 

“That’s shitty. Why?” Mermista leaned forward and rested what she hoped was a comforting hand on the prince’s back.

“You know how I came out as trans a few months ago?” Peekablue asked.

“Well, duh. You’re one of my best friends.”

“She said that we just couldn’t work because she thinks I’m a gay man-” Mermsita gasped, cutting him off.

“She doesn’t get to decide your sexuality for you! Oh, where is she?!”

“Mista, calm down, I wasn’t finished.” Peekablue sat up again and pressed a finger to her mouth. Mermista’s jaw snapped shut before she could speak again. “The thing is, I think she might be right. I always thought I was straight until I fell in love with her and so I told myself I was a lesbian to try and make everything less complicated because my gender was already so confusing, and then I realized I was trans, and now I feel like I knew all along that I was attracted to guys, but I wouldn’t ever address that part of myself because I loved Sweet Bee.”

Mermista blinked, processes this new information.

“You always said Sweet Bee knew you better than anyone else, so why would she be wrong about this? That’s kind of an outrageous claim to make, and if it was anyone else, I would be giving them a piece of my mind right now.” Mermista shook her head. “The point is, you should be true to yourself.” Mermista took one of Peekablue’s hands into hers. “Do you really think that she doesn’t have your best interest in mind?” 

Peekablue’s eyes widened.

“Shit, you’re right I think.” Mermista laughed.

“I usually am. Remember when you were so sure that purple was your color, and I said you looked better in green?” Peekablue laughed and gently nudged her.

“That was three years ago!”

“And you still dye the end of your hair green.” Mermista winked at him.

“Oh my stars,” Peekablue leaned over to look at something happening out in the ballroom.

“What?!” Mermista turned around. She sighed. “Could those dumb lesbians, like, not? For one night?” The duo watched as Adora chased Catra around the ballroom, digging through a trashcan like a barbarian. 

“You know them?” Peekablue asked.

“That’s She-Ra, and her estranged childhood best friend from the Horde, Catra.” Mermista rolled her eyes and turned back to Peekablue.

“People from the Horde are here?” Peekablue asked.

“Yeah, apparently one of them is a princess. I don’t even know.” Mermista gulped down the rest of her champagne then crossed her arms over her chest. 

Peekablue’s eye drifted around the dance floor.

“So, about that boy of yours?” He asked. Mermsita blushed and groaned.

“Nope, we’re not going there.” She lightly shoved the boy next to her.

“Come on, Mista! He obviously means something to you, your face is redder than Adora’s dress. And her face for that matter… oh yes she’s very gay…” Peekablue trailed off as he looked at Adora on the dance floor. Mermista snickered.

“We all know that, Peekablue. Well, everyone but she does.”

“Stop changing the subject, you’re in love! You love him, now tell me about him! What was his name? Hmm, was it Ocean Bird? Sea Eagle? Something like that…” Peekablue hummed in thought and Mermista lightly hit his shoulder.

“You’re such an asshole, you know it’s Sea Hawk.” Mermista looked down into her empty champagne glass, smiling to herself and blushing.

“So what’s the news with you two?”

Mermista sighed.

“I don’t really know. I brought him here as my plus one, but I just, I just don’t know. Everything’s so confusing.”  Peekablue nodded.

“I know that feeling.”

“I-I think I love him, but I feel like people just like to watch us go back and forth, on and off again. I don’t want to be their comic relief, I want to just be in a relationship and be happy, but I just feel like I can never tell anyone how I really feel. It feels like giving up if I let Sea Hawk in. It feels like being defeated if I try to make any of my emotions public.” Mermista leaned over, leaning into Peekablue’s side.

“Do what makes you happy, Mista. That’s what you’ve always told me. Listen to your own advice sometimes. If you want Sea Hawk, go for him. It’s obvious he wants you. I know your dad messed you up, and you feel like you can’t tell anything about what’s going on in that head of yours, but I promise you that you can.” Peekablue slid an arm around Mermista. They could hear music on the dance floor but choose to stay where they were, ignoring the party.

They sat in silence for a few moments, processing. 

“I’ll figure it out. I’ve got time.” Suddenly the castle began to shake. Peekablue and Mermista exchanged a confused look. People were screaming and they stood up, champagne glasses abandoned on the bench. They ran towards the ballroom to see what was going on, finding Adora chasing Catra out onto a balcony.

“Oh, shit. Fucking Horde! They bombed the castle!” Mermista turned to Peekablue, fear in her eyes. They held hands as the pillar beside them crashed down and they jumped to the side.

“We’ve gotta get out of here, but I need to find Sweet Bee. Get your man and stay safe!” Peekablue ran dropped her hands and ran off into the crowd, leaving a panicked Mermista to scan the room for Sea Hawk.

He suddenly appeared behind her with Perfuma.   
“Oh thank the stars you’re okay Dearest,” Sea Hawk grabbed Mermista’s waist, pulling her into him. She clutched onto his suit as the trio ran from the castle. Mermista never saw Peekablue leave that night, but it was reported that everyone got out safely, so she just had to hope she would see him again soon.


End file.
